Expidition to Mexico City
by Lydia of Avalon
Summary: Not long after Endless Waltz, I found myself teaching at Wings University, with a part time job as a relic hunter. When one day i had an unexpected visit from an old friend..... Read authors note for details on this 'summery'. hints of 1x2


Expedition in Mexico City By Lydia of Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: I personally do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story (Chibi Duo: But she wishes she did! Chibi Fei: Meaning she did not come up with the characters. Chibi Heero: She just borrowed us. ) so don't bother trying to sue me for plagiarism, because all I own is a ball of lint..and I don't think you want that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I did this for a Spanish project so I kept the yaoi in this very small. So there will be only hints of 1x2. I'm also thinking of rewriting all of this into a longer and detailed story, with more than just 1x2 hints. Them maybe a sequel... But I really dun know, so review and tell me what you guys think of this 'summery'. Well Enjoy!  
  
-Lydia of Avalon  
  
########################################################################  
  
It was the summer of After Colony 198, not too long after the second war had failed to reach its goal. I was sitting at my desk at Wings University down on earth in Japan; how I got here though, was all a blur to me. Sitting here, I remembered the day I applied my application to become a professor here. I remembered debating weather or not I should have filled out the last question, which wanted me to name all my past occupations. And for me was not much. Here is a recount of what appeared on my application sheet.  
  
Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Age: 18  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Ethnic origin: Japanese  
  
Place of origin: L1 colony cluster  
  
Height: 156 cm  
  
Weight: 45 kg  
  
Eye color: Prussian blue  
  
Hair color: Dark brown  
  
Previous occupations: (Now this I had to stop and think. So I decided to start with my earliest occupations and work my way up.) Assassin, terrorist, pilot, and relic hunter. (I still don't know if my decision to place the first two was good at all.)  
  
I don't know what I was thinking at the time when I applied to be a professor at the University, but I did it anyways. I had just gotten back from one of my relic retrievals. Gone where the days that I had fought in a war, I never would have thought that I would become a professor, or a relic hunter. I got though my war days by just trying to stay alive, never thinking that I will survive till the war was over. I found it strange at first to the thought of my teaching accomplished young men, and women older than me, things they never knew before. But I'm getting off track on this matter.  
  
As I was saying, I was sitting behind my desk on a mid-summers day, when there was a knock at my door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Heero" The greeting was simple, yet the voice was a voice of one that I had not heard in a little over a year.  
  
"Chang, nice to see you again."  
  
As it turns out my old time war-comrade had come in from L1, a colony out in space, to visit me. He joined me later that night for dinner, and accompanied me back to my apartment. That night, after we had talked a bit more and caught up on old times, he revealed some thing very disturbing to me. He was sent by his boss, Lady Une, at Preventers HQ to hire me to retrieve a relic from the midst of an ancient pyramid, just outside of Mexico City. As an addition to the job they gave him two thousand dollars for rooming and flight.  
  
The job was not as unusual as the last relic I had recovered, but it was the second group that disturbed me. That, and the relic it's self. As I discovered, the second group, was started by some retired Oz generals. And from there the generals had gathered people for the soul purpose of gaining this relic and once again attempt Operation Meteor, where they would create a huge chaotic disturbance; while in the midst of all the confusion they would take over the earth, and colonies. Hence I took the job, and the burden to try and save the world once again.  
  
The relic was an enchanted scepter, as I later discovered through research. With a cat head that had a beak of a bird, and horns of a bull set on the top of the enchanted scepter. All along the beak was set with jewels along with black pearls set as eyes. The Scepter held great power. So much that the wielder would also become a threat to himself if that power was misused.  
  
I left Japan on Tuesday May 1, AC 198. Taking the plane out of Japan to Mexico City at 11:20AM, and arriving in Mexico City at 5:34PM. The ticket was five hundred four dollars and forty-six cents. Gathering myself and my luggage, I haled my self out of the front doors of the air port. Once out side I flagged a taxi, and gave him the directions to the Grand Melia Mexico Reforma. I had reserved a room for ninety-nine dollars for at least fourteen days. Once settled in I started forming plans in my mind to raid the ancient tomb. Therefore if one plan failed, I would always have plan B as back up. They did not call me the Perfect Soldier during the war for naught.  
  
Walking quietly into the tomb, I held a torch up into the dark passage way. All along the walls were painted pictures of old Incas that had live in the area from eons in the past, telling stories and warnings to all that would bother to heed their warnings. Keeping a breathing mask on he dived down a strange well that would eventually lead the searcher through plenty of traps, before leading them to the central room. It was quite easy for me to get past all the traps, seeing as some of them had already been sprung on some of the unsuspecting men, which had gotten here before me.  
  
Before long I was racing softly down another hall with the echoes of the first group blasting in my face. They must have taken another rout to the center room, for clearly the foot falls came from the direction I was running in. Reaching the room, the same time as opposing group, I pushed my body to its limits in vain to try and reach the scepter before them. Just before my fingers had touched the base of the scepter a bright light exploded in the room from the scepter, knocking me back across the room.  
  
When my senses came back to me, I seemed to be standing on mid air. Everything was misty all around me as I started to walk forward. Then a figure appeared in the mist, but still to far to see who it is. As I came closer, I realized that it was my partner from the war, but he seemed to have disappeared mysteriously after the second war. The man that stood before me was known as Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Why are you looking for the Mutant Cat Scepter?" I felt perplexed at the question that was thrown at me, and had to think about my answer.  
  
"To keep it out of evil's way." I felt satisfied with the answer that I had given. Even Duo looked a bit pleased by my response.  
  
"What do you want to do with it once you have claimed it?" Realizing the deceitful question, I chose my answer carefully, but boldly.  
  
"I never wanted to find it, I realize the power it holds, and I acknowledge the responsibility that will come along with it. But if I could I would rather destroy it, rather than keep it locked away in some vault; where thieves can still try to obtain it and use it for their selfish wishes." His smile increased ten-fold at my answer, while the whiteness around them grew brighter.  
  
"Then let the power be diminished, and leave the scepter to fall to the depths of hell for all eternity to rot." Then something faded from his eyes, and disappeared with the white; while Duo's body slumped forward as his mind slipped away into the realm of unconsciousness. I reacted quickly as his body fell, catching him before the ground could kiss his face.  
  
All around us the tomb started to cave in. not caring for the opposing group, I hauled my precious burden out of the tomb. Why? Simple, no one that I care for will ever get left behind, and Duo was such a friend.  
  
Back at the hotel I took gentle care for my friend and put him to bed. I was tired, but I had to make one last call to Chang, Wufei. I told him the scepter was no longer a threat to man, and that it had been destroyed. I also told him to call off the search that we had put on Duo since he had gone missing. Finishing with our respectful good bye's we hung up. Getting into the second bed, I realized that I still had at least two weeks on my hands till my return flight was scheduled. I still had six hundred dollars left over from the two thousand that the Preventers had given me, but then I thought a few days of vacation might do me some good.  
  
Owari 


End file.
